Making Memories
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 3rd in Happy Days series. Happy, nondepressing fics with no continuity bewteen stories. The Doctor takes Rose dancing for some midnight romance.


This is 3rdin the Happy Day's Series. The Happy Day's series is a collection of short stories that lack continuity and the Doctor and Rose have a good time without the presence of death, danger, pain or anything depressing like that!

Happy Days Series so far: I Do Love to Be Beside the Seaside, Strawberry Fields

This is for DoctorRose4ever – hope you enjoy!

Disclaimed: I still don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Making Memories

The Doctor squeezed Roses' hands as he gently tugged her towards the stair well. Her long black dress floated out around her in the cool breezed that was streaming through a window, the sequins caught the light and reflected it at a hundred different angles. Her blonde hair was set in curls that loosely danced around her face as she moved slowly up the steps, her hand entwined with the Doctors. He was wearing his suit as always but had changed into dark evening shoes, a crisp white shirt, and his collar was open so Rose could see some of his chest hair escaping. Her black shawl hung over her shoulders drooping down into the crook of her arms as she carefully walked up the steps, teetering on her high black shoes. She stumbled having missed a step – the Doctor caught her instantly, she clung to his shoulders as his hands supported her waist, her eyes danced with excitement and love as his gleamed with the sequins that shone so brightly. He smiled down at her as he took her hand again

'Come on, we're nearly there' he murmured quietly not wanting to break the intimacy of the night. Rose squeezed his hand and continued up the steps, her curls wildly colliding with her face, her eyes matched the sparkles of the diamonds on her necklace. The Doctor stopped in front of her, his hand nervously resting on a handle, he grinned at her one last time before he opened the door. She allowed herself to be pulled through the doorway – it was almost like a doorway to another world. Her heels loudly met the concrete floor as she took a few steadying steps forward, she was on the roof of the building, dark concrete loomed around her but there was only one thing Rose could look at. Above her the sky was black with night and not a single cloud was there, thousands of stars gleamed down at her calling her into their beauty. Rose breathed on delight as the stars shot and dived above her, she could barely tear her eyes away from them

'Oh Doctor, it's beautiful' she breathed finally

The Doctor smiled to himself as he watched Rose bathed in the light of the stars, she looked so beautiful and he knew she would stay like this eternally.

'Yes, you are' he murmured as he watched her. Her mouth parted as she turned around to look at him, her eyes wide with unasked questions

'Doctor?' she asked sounding unsure. He took her hands and looked down into her eyes, he could drown in her eyes – in the endless sea of love he saw in them. He raised his hands and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he watched a small smile gently curl at her lips.

'Oh Rose' he murmured as he watched her, stepping forward so he could be that much closer to her.

'You have no idea what you do to me' he tenderly whispered, his mouth was so close to hers now. She ran her fingers down his chest smiling up at him in wonder

'If it's anything like what you do to me then I can imagine' she said coyly as she rested her hands on his shoulders. He ran his finger along her lip as her mouth opened, her eyes were taunting him, daring him to kiss her. He ran his hands down her neck savouring the touch of her warm skin under his hands; he could feel Roses' heart pounding beneath her chest as she watched him touch her. Their noses were pressed together and Rose could feel the Doctors warm breath passing over her face, she new that if she moved any closer their lips would finally meet. The Doctor brushed his hands down her cheek watching her eyes carefully, he opened his mouth

'Dance with me?' he asked softly. She looked shocked for a moment then beamed at him; her hands went around his waist as she nodded. His hands rested around her shoulders as she stepped closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved to the music only they could hear. They moved in time with one another lost in their own special moment in time, in their moment where they weren't the Doctor and Rose, where they weren't a Time Lord and a human, where they weren't fighting for their lives. They were simply just a man and a woman, dancing together on a rooftop under the moon light and the stars. They smiled at each other and knew that if it wasn't for moments like these, then life would be so dull – so pointless. The Doctor tightened his hands on Roses' waist as he felt goosebumps run up Roses' spine, she looked up at him in anticipation, her eyes searing into his heart, her lips waiting to be kissed. He moved closer to her and bent his head, his lips finally pressed against the softness of hers, she opened her mouth under his and they lost themselves in their kiss.

Above them fireworks went off as they revelled in their passion that ran so freely between them, the Doctor felt his blood set on fire as he drowned in Rose. She ran her fingers through his hair savouring the touch she had dreamt of for so long, he dug his fingers into her wild curls, the softness of them driving him wild.

When they finally parted they rested their foreheads against one another and smiled knowingly at one another. They both knew they wouldn't speak of this moment again – that it would just become a memory, but the good thing about memories is that they happen over and over again. This wasn't the first time the Doctor had kissed her, and she knew that it wouldn't be the last. She would just have to wait until the time was right – the time for their love to finally blossom. The Doctor grinned at Rose who matched his smile

'Another dance?' he asked gently. She beamed at him

'Another dance' she agreed. Together they lost themselves in the swirls of a waltz each savouring the taste of the other on their lips. Rose's heart was only beating because of moments like these, because of the way these memories burned in her mind and left her in a happy daze for weeks. The Doctor needed her love to survive – so they could come together, properly, and finally – soon.

* * *

Hope that was happy enough for you!

Please review!


End file.
